This invention relates generally to the field of entertainment apparatus and in particular this invention relates to entertainment apparatus providing a game to be played by one or more players. One of the continuing problems which faces the entertainment apparatus industry is that of designing entertainment apparatus which is of simple and durable construction and yet which is capable of providing entertainment to a player, such as a child. A further problem is that of providing a game which is both simple and yet entertaining such that the player, such as a child, will not tire of the game being played after it has been played a few times.
These problems are equally applicable to entertainment apparatus for adults and games designed for their pleasure.
As is understood by those skilled in the entertainment apparatus art, it is often the entertainment apparatus which is of simple structure, easy and simple to play, which is the most successful in the marketplace and which is played over and over again by the players thereby giving the entertainment apparatus great value in the marketplace.